


Ambushed

by rotombrator



Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cock Slut, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dominance, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, Mind Break, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotombrator/pseuds/rotombrator
Summary: Trainer Tips!If you’re venturing into the Wild Area, make sure you can handle what you find there.
Relationships: Sutorindā | Toxtricity/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557874
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> It took me longer than I expected to wrap this one up. Sorry to anyone I kept waiting!

Gloria stopped, leaning against a nearby tree to catch her breath.

She was in the Wild Area, looking for new Pokémon to catch, but it seemed she had underestimated the strength of the Pokémon in this particular section. With her Pokémon all down for the count, she had had no choice but to throw her last Poké Doll and run as fast as she could.

She still needed to get to the nearest town, though.

Gloria attempted to push off from the tree, intending to do just that, but was stopped by the sudden pressure of a hand around her neck.

She gasped soundlessly, breathlessly, as the hand tightened. She tried to turn around, but her captor wouldn’t allow it. They simply continued to apply more force until black dots were dancing across Gloria’s vision.

At last, she was able to turn her head just enough to see the identity of her assailant.

Her heart sank.

It wasn’t a human at all, but a Pokémon. A Toxtricity, and an Amped Form one at that: known for being particularly short-tempered and aggressive. For whatever Gloria had done to anger it, she was about to pay the price. There would be no reasoning with it, no getting out of this mess. She was entirely at Toxtricity’s mercy. Anything it wanted from her, it would take.

Gloria stared helplessly at Toxtricity, silently begging its forgiveness.

Which gave her the perfect opportunity to watch, in horror, as Toxtricity’s cock sprang out from between his legs. It was huge, particularly in terms of girth, and marbled with the same striking shades of purple and yellow that adorned his body. It looked quite textured, with a number of odd bumps spread across its length—not unlike the ones on his chest.

Was he going to…?

Abruptly, Toxtricity’s hand loosened a fraction or two, but it was enough for Gloria to regain some of the oxygen she had lost. She wheezed and spluttered, tears leaking from her eyes.

And then the pressure increased again. Gloria’s panic ratcheted up to unbearable levels.

_No, stop, please!_ she wanted to shout, but she couldn’t even breathe, much less speak.

Through the haze clouding her mind, Gloria was vaguely aware of her clothes being ripped away, wool and cotton scattered to the air in a flurry of fabric.

_No, no, no…_

Toxtricity’s cock nudged at her entrance.

_Please…_

And then it was shoved roughly inside.

_NO!_

Toxtricity slammed her back into the tree, establishing a hard and fast pace. Only a few thrusts in, Gloria felt it: sparks. And not the metaphorical kind, either.

Toxtricity’s cock was shocking her.

Dimly, Gloria thought back to the strange bumps on it. It probably wasn’t a coincidence that they resembled the bumps on his chest, the ones that he ‘strummed’ at to generate electricity. The friction created by his cock hammering into her, rubbing against her pussy walls, must have been the result of a similar mechanism.

Regardless of her own thoughts on the matter, Gloria’s body had other ideas. It responded enthusiastically to the harsh fucking, enhanced by the electricity that made her cunt tingle and sent increasingly intense jolts of pleasure through her with every thrust.

Gloria whimpered. It was impossible even for her to tell whether it was from fear or desire.

“No, no, please stop, I’ll do anything, just please don—!”

Gloria’s voice was abruptly halted by the reintroduction of crushing force to her neck, presumably as punishment for daring to beg him for anything. She braced herself for the overwhelming discomfort of having no air left.

She was unable to anticipate the effect it would have on her growing arousal.

She let out a high-pitched whine, the only sound she could muster around the hand at her throat. It felt _so good_. Her lightheadedness only seemed to increase her sensitivity rather than lessen it. Every moment her lungs screamed for air, her cunt throbbed. She could feel herself becoming wetter; hear the now-slick sounds of Toxtricity’s cock pounding her into submission along with the low buzzing of electricity. Her nipples were rock-hard, forced to scrape constantly against the tree as she was fucked.

It felt so good, and she wanted so badly for it to stop.

“Ahh…! P–please, hah, plea—“

Every now and then, Toxtricity would allow her to breathe a bit—not much, only for a few seconds. Just long enough to keep her from passing out or simply dropping dead. Just long enough for her to gasp and beg him to stop before he cruelly cut off her air again.

The oxygen deprivation ravaged her body just as fiercely as Toxtricity’s massive cock did. The sensations all blended together, pressure and heat and electricity and lust and breathlessness and fear and _being fucked hard_, and it was too much for Gloria to handle.

“Nnngh…! No, no…!” she wheezed. “No…haaah…! No more…!”

Again he clamped down on her throat, and again she spiralled further into the depths of unspeakable pleasure.

“AHH…! No…! Sto—”

It was getting harder and harder to think. Gloria found that with every clench/release cycle she was subjected to by Toxtricity’s rough hand, and the building electrical pulses discharged by his cock as it scraped against her pussy walls, her excitement grew.

“Haaaah…! Ahh… Hah… _Mmmmm_…!” Gloria’s choked breaths tapered off into a moan as his hand and his cock took her higher and higher.

Her head was spinning. What had she been struggling for, again? All she knew in that moment was rough, dizzying pleasure. And she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Hahh…! _Oh_…oh, please… Ahh… More, I need more…_AH_!”

Toxtricity’s hips slammed against hers even harder. The bark of the tree she was being pushed up against still scraped at her skin, but now every sensation felt incredible.

“Mmh…! Ahhh…! I’m…_hah_…I’m cumming…!”

Toxtricity strangled her even harder through her orgasm, which only caused her cunt to spasm with more force. A litany of choked whimpers (the only sounds she could make) fell from her lips.

A fog descended on her lust-soaked mind. She found herself blinking dazedly to clear it, as though she had just woken up. She didn’t know how long it had been since she had closed her eyes. It didn’t matter.

Gloria was in ecstasy. Her body was practically lifeless, supported only by Toxtricity’s hand propping her up against the tree as he continued to brutalise her cunt. She felt like she was floating, and she never wanted to come down.

Toxtricity eased up just enough for her to take a few raspy, shuddering breaths.

“Ohhhh,” she moaned, little more than a pleasured sigh. “A–a–_aaaah_, yes…”

Toxtricity’s cock swelled within her, the only warning she received before she was pumped full of cum that tingled and buzzed with electricity. It felt like static.

“Mmmm…_mmmmh_…!”

Gloria came again, barely even registering the feeling through the mind-numbing bliss she was already experiencing.

When Toxtricity pulled out, a stream of cum fizzled out from her abused cunt. The sensation it created as it slid out of her triggered more of that exhilarating staticky feeling, and Gloria moaned weakly, well past her maximum capacity for pleasure.

Having taken his pleasure, Toxtricity abruptly removed his hands from her body. She tumbled to the ground.

She was still reeling. She had no idea what Toxtricity was doing, or if he was even still there.

And so Gloria lay collapsed pathetically on the ground, breathing up a storm. Cum still leaking out of her tingling pussy. Angry red marks and the beginnings of bruises rising to the delicate skin of her throat.

Her dazed, frazzled mind gave way to unconsciousness.


End file.
